Cross Reference to Related Applications
Reference is hereby made to the following copending applications directed to related subject matter and commonly assigned with the present application:
1. Nuclear Reactor Fuel Assembly With A Removable Top Nozzle, Ser. No. 537,775, filed Sept. 30, 1983; PA0 2. Removable Top Nozzle And Tool For A Nuclear Reactor Fuel Assembly, Ser. No. 564,058, filed Dec. 21, 1983; PA0 3. Improved Method And Apparatus For Removably Mounting A Top Nozzle On A Nuclear Reactor Fuel Assembly, Ser. No. 644,756, filed Aug. 27, 1984; and PA0 4. Nuclear Reactor Fuel Assembly with a Removable Top Nozzle, Ser. No. 644,758, filed Aug. 27, 1984.